The present invention relates to a method for packaging an article and, more particularly, to a cradle or carton insert upon which an article can be secured using a stretch wrap material prior to inserting the cradle into a container, such as a shipping container.
Conventionally, articles packaged within containers have been secured and protected against damage during shipping by incorporating larger volumes of packing materials, such as styrofoam elements or other cushioning or insulative materials, around the articles within the container. These packing materials are an added expense and are environmentally undesirable because many of the traditional packing materials are not easily and readily recyclable. Therefore, there is a need for a packaging system that secures and protects articles within a container from damage, that does not utilize the traditional packing materials, and is relatively inexpensive and convenient to use compared to the traditional packaging systems.
Furthermore, traditionally articles are often packaged within containers as separate units, i.e., not secured or bound to a removable cradle or carton insert. In order to remove the article from the shipping container, one had to grasp the article and remove the article from the shipping container, which depending upon the article's size, shape and weight could be a difficult task.
The use of heat shrinkable film or stretch wrap film in packaging systems is known in the art. For example, it is known to shrink wrap or stretch wrap containers as an additional preventative measure to ensure that the container does not accidentally open during transport.
Furthermore, it is known in the art to assemble stock keeping units (SKUs) by binding a collection of products or containers together on shipping pallet using a stretch wrap film. Usually, the products or containers are resting on a pallet and the shrink wrap film or stretch wrap film secures the products or containers to each other and to the pallet itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,572 to Harris teaches a method and package for fresh cut flower arrangements and plants whereby the flower container is secured to a carton insert which can be removed after opening the shipping container. The carton insert does not have handles for the person to grasp when removing the carton insert from the shipping container, nor is the article, a flower container, bound to the carton insert by wrapping film.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1-156665 to Minoo et al. teaches a hermetic sealing method for specimen vessels comprising a shipping container and inner package inserts which consist of two sheets of shrinkable film into which specimen vessels are placed and sealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,896 to Jones teaches an article packaging kit, system and method that utilizes a plastic sleeve or tube to secure an article to a body after sliding the tube over the body, inserting the article, and folding the sides of the body upward. The plastic sleeve or tube barely stretches on the order of 10% elasticity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method for packaging articles within shipping containers that is relatively inexpensive, more environmentally conscious, facilitates easier removal of the articles from the containers, and provides cushioning elements that replace foam as a cushioning alternative.